


Four Pink Walls

by Aryun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Butt Slapping, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Stomach Bulge, Voice Kink, Wall Sex Kinda, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryun/pseuds/Aryun
Summary: Their lips met in the middle, fighting for dominance G’raha came out on top, hot and heavy against her they begged for entrance, when granted he slipped his tongue in, Y’rena moaned into the kiss and pressed her body against him. He canted his hips against hers, his need pressed against her mound and slowly ground into her to ease the growing tension. One hand travelled to her hair and tangled his fingers in her tresses, the other was braced against the wall, trapping her between two solid objects; one made of brick and the other of flesh.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Four Pink Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no plot, all horny all the time.

> Oh, the universe aligned  
>  With what I wanted all this time  
>  I knew there was a life  
>  Behind those four pink walls

\---  
  
Their lips met in the middle, fighting for dominance G’raha came out on top, hot and heavy against her they begged for entrance, when granted he slipped his tongue in, Y’rena moaned into the kiss and pressed her body against him. He canted his hips against hers, his need pressed against her mound and slowly ground into her to ease the growing tension. One hand travelled to her hair and tangled his fingers in her tresses, the other was braced against the wall, trapping her between two solid objects; one made of brick and the other of flesh.

“Smalls…off….” He panted, between kisses, catching her lips with his again and pinning her to the wall with his body, his now hardened member pushing against her apex. She writhed at the object of his desire pressing against her, her coil was winding up and soon she would be releasing on his cock – or so she hoped.

“Need space.” She stuttered between breaths. With a groan he withdrew an ilm away, barely enough to move but she used a deft hand to pull down her smalls and left them to hang around her knees. When they were out of the way he thrust himself upon her again and kissed at her neck, his teeth teased at her flesh and skin turning red he kissed up toward her face and once again claimed her mouth.

His covered member now pressed against her bare apex, his lips kissed her with a furious passion of unspoken words and feelings. Y’rena moaned into his mouth and he pushed against her as much as their bodies would allow, her hand tangled in his hair and her nails dug into the flesh of his scalp but it did little to damage him.

Her dainty hands fumbled at the buttons of his trousers, determined to undo them and free his cock from its prison, with an urgency rarely seen he ripped the buttons from the cloth, slide his hand down his smalls and pulled himself free. When she felt his raw, and massive cock pressed against her bare lips she keened, so warm and so hard – all for her, only for her.  
  
“Want you.” He mumbled, one hand cupped a breast atop the fabric, he squeezed with fervour and she whined at his ministrations; not enough, she needed more of it, more of him. A’yena’s hand slid between their bodies and she grabbed at his cock, her hand could barely fit around half but she fisted him as much as she were able, he growled when he felt her small warm hand upon him.

“I’m _yours_ , I’ve _always_ been yours. Since the Crystal tower, I –” He cut her words off with another forceful kiss against her mouth, his lips took her words away but gave much more back; his passion and his protection. Her arms scrambled around his shoulders and positively pulled him closer to her body, he growled into her mouth and the vibrations rolled through her body, her cunt grew slicker. He could smell her need on her, he needed to quell the thirst, to make her his, from now til the end of their life and each one after that; should they be reborn he will travel to the ends of the realm to find her once and claim her once again.

G’raha reluctantly pulled away from her for a moment;

“I want to take how a Nuhn takes his chosen mate, may I – ?”

“Yes, please, yes.”

She spun herself on her heel, to face her back to him and pulled the smalls off her legs and flung them to be forgotten in a corner of the corridor. He rushed up behind her and his large hands grasped at the globes of her arse cheeks, massage the pliant flesh beneath his palms; one day he would claim this passage too, but now was not the time – he needed to claim her cunt. His hand trailed down to her apex and a thick finger inserted itself into her channel. With a gasp she braced her hands against the wall in preparation for the invasion of his fingers. He could feel that she was slick with need and was in dire need of being filled by him, he groaned at the knowledge that he was the cause of this.

He curled his fingers and rubbed at the bundle of nerves that hid themselves inside of her cunt, she gasped and whimpered in ecstasy whenever he hit the spot. His cock was growing harder with need, pre leaked from the head and dripped onto the floor, to intermingle with her slick, he could smell the both of them now, the hormones were near driving him to rut, he had to hit home before he lost all control.

“Ah – I want you to _mark_ me. Makes me yours, truly _yours_. Please Raha –” She babbled his true name, her need so great her slick began to gush down her leg, she was embarrassed, but he just growled at how welcoming she was for him. He had already planned to mark her, to make her his – **_only his, his good girl and his soul mate_**.

He grabbed at her hips, his claws dug into the skin and were sure to leave marks, he lined his cock up with her passage and thrust himself in, to the hilt. She yelled at the invasion, feeling almost like she would split in two she near cried at the pain, but a hand snaked around her front and he began to rub at her nub, gentle circles with varying amounts of pressure, she writhed on his cock but the pleasure from his gentle touching soon caused the pain to fade.

All she could feel was how full she was, he was inside her and it felt like him; felt like home. Gazing down, all she could see the outline of his massive cock in her body, stroking her belly she wondered how it would feel and look to be rounded with his seed; she hoped to soon find out. His ministrations at her pearl began to wind the coil, she gasped and moaned at the feelings tearing through her body.

“Good girl, come for me.” His voice was enough to send her over the edge, his fingers on her clit threw her off the precipice as her cunt throbbed around his cock and her body shock with release. She saw stars in her vision and near stuffed her fingers into her mouth to stop her screaming in pleasure lest EVERYONE know that they were fucking in the corridor. Her clenching quim around his cock was enough to send him into overdrive, he needed to move; and he needed to move now.  
  
G’raha pulled out until only his head was inside of her and then slammed home again, sheathing himself fully inside her tight channel, she keened when he hit her g-spot and her stomach once again bulged with his member. Again and again he took her against the wall, her hands scrambled for purchase against the bricks but she found none, she writhed and fidgeted on his cock, each and every time he hit her sensitive insides she keened and called his name.  
  
“Raha, Raha, Raha” She whined and thrust her hips back to meet his when he pushed into her again. His name on her lips was driving him crazy, he wanted to claim her, carry her back to his chambers and fuck her so hard her ancestors would feel his claim upon her. People for generations would talk about the bond they shared; G’raha Tia and the Warrior of Light, together until the end of time.

His hand connected with her arse cheek, she yelped but then moaned as the vibrations against the flesh went right to her cunt, slapping each buttock in turn they began to turn red with his hand marks; a badge of honour, his claim against her unblemished skin.  
  
“Are you ready?” He growled into her ear, towering over her, it was easy for him to reach the rest of her body, he pushed he hair to open side, exposing the side of her neck for the world to see – this was where he was going to leave his mark; his claim. She nodded in desperation, she was ready, ready for him and ready for this – whatever he had to give she would accept it.  
  
With a final thrust inside of her cunt, the dam holding her together broke and an orgasmic wave rushed over her, she cried out in release as the coil snapped, her vision blurred and she had to brace harder against the wall as she felt his fangs bite her at the juncture of her neck. As he bit into the skin he began to cum, his seed coated her insides and he growled against her neck, like a feral animal.  
  
_Everything **shifted** then;  
their souls shifted,  
intertwined like a strand of DNA,  
they were bonded._

The sheer force of their bonding pushed her into another mind shattering orgasm, her passage clenched at his cock as she writhed and keened in her release, calling for him; calling for home. G’raha growled against her neck as his continued to spill into her, his body with shaking with release, he looked down at her stomach that had started to bulge at the sheer amount of semen that he had spent inside of her.

It was when they had both come down from their highs that they truly noticed the bond, he could sense that she was elated to be full of his seed but was also mildly sore from being sheathed again and again on his cock; and he was proud to finally have claimed her for his own.  
  
“I would like to stay like this, just for a while longer.” She spoke, her voice rasping from a dry throat and placed a hand on her bloated stomach; she turned her head to look at him. G’raha was grinning down at her and placed a hand over hers, this was it; this was **_home_**.  
  
  



End file.
